Juicio Final
by Devil Lady Hitokiri
Summary: Es hora de empzar me avandonaste sin decir nada, te fuiste, ahora tu recuerdo sufre La vida es una gran hueco y Harry lo ha descubierto, muerte REVIEWS, PLEASE.


**DISCLAIMER: **TOOS LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ MENSIONADOS PERTENECEN A LA AUTORIA DE J. K. ROWLING, DEJANDO ASÍ VER, QUE LA HISTORIA PRESENTADA A CONTINUACI"N ES SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO.

Adjunto que lo que esta en "..." Es el pensamiento del personaje primero y .... Es el pensamiento del otro en la cabeza del primero, ya saben que están conectados

**_EL JUICIO FINAL_**

La oscuridad reinaba en esta noche, la luna no decidió aparecer hoy, precisamente hoy, el día del juicio final. El silencio se había apoderado de su hogar hace algunas horas y ahora le parecía tan agradable.

Por fuera dirían que su hogar era solo una casa abandonada, una simple casa muggle, abandonada a su suerte, pero quien diría que la gente temiera a ella, claro, él se había encargado de ayudar un poco en eso. Las ventanas, algunas segadas, las que no tenía vidrios, para ser precisos y otras, que simplemente sus cristales estaban destrozados, sin embargo, manteniéndose unidos a su marco, temerosos a caer, todos simulando una dulce sonrisa macabra, pareciese que la casa se mofaba del miedo que percibía en la gente. Un desvencijado techo a medio caer en combinación con aquellas altas paredes amenazantes a caer en cualquier momento y que por "milagro" aun en pie se mantenían, daban un marco bastante horripilante adornado con un jardín que hacia juego perfectamente con su estéril suelo, donde ni una sola hierba sobrevivía. Los escasos árboles que existieron en alguna época lejana, ahora solo eran troncos y ramas secas posicionadas en ángulos extravagantes, indicando así, que estaban rotas. Aquella macabra imagen solo era rematada por la cerca que rodeaba el jardín, de lo más inservible, solo barrotes eran, unos quebrados, otros en el suelo y otros, simplemente ya no estaban. Todo era un cuadro por lo demás, terrorífico, situado en una colina. El cuartel perfecto.

La suave neblina de la madrugada se había apoderado de la cima de aquella colina, rodeando la casa y cubriendo el desértico jardín, dejándolo en una tétrica imagen, inmaculada de terror, de temor... una maldición...

Hecho a andar sin dirigir una sola mirada atrás, era hora de partir. En su andar podía oír el eco de sus pasos resonando en las frías piedras de su hogar, recordándole que estaba solo ahora. Podía escuchar el viento soplar a través de los vidrios rotos de las ventanas, que se había negado a cegar por simple luz, en un vago susurro de tristeza. Veía a las sombras en una danza interminable a causa del viento, que mecía las flamas de aquellas antorchas esparcidas en los oscuros pasillos; todo, recordándole una misma cosa: Es hora de partir...

Salió al intemperie, sintiendo como la suave brisa del próximo despertar del sol le acariciaba el rostro. Aún, a pesar de las luces del pueblo que había a las faldas de la colina, reinaba la oscuridad sin luna, y unas escasas estrellas tintineantes en el oscuro letargo de aquella noche. Pareciese que el tiempo, que los astros, se hubiesen escondido hoy, evitando así, el final que se acerca ya.

-Es hora de comenzar-

Bajo delicadamente la colina, con pasos suaves y lentos, no quería adelantarse, no había mucha prisa, al fin y al cabo, él estaría ahí, no se iría, no lo dejarían ir, sin antes haber llegado.

"Sin antes haber llegado... ¿Qué sería lo mejor?" Pensaba mientras caminaba rumbo al pueblo, sin inmutarse, sin preocuparse que era lo que sus pies pisaban "Sangre... sangre. Hace tanto tiempo que no bebo. Tengo sed, demasiada... Sangre, la necesito...

Maldito, tú, estúpido mago, me has convertido en un alma errante. Por ti, miserable bastardo, por ti, la hora ha llegado, algo que pudimos haber evitado desde el principio, pero no, te negabas a morir, te negabas a dejarte vencer. Ahora tengo que matar, algo que deje hace tiempo, algo que evite por este sentimiento de culpa. Me convertiste en un asesino, todo, y todo ¿porqué? ¿para qué? ¡¡MALDICI"N!! Mi vida ahora es solo un simple hilo, soy un témpano de hielo, en eso me has convertido, en eso me convertí, todo, por ti, maldito bastardo... ¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer cuando todo estaba bien? ¿Cuándo era feliz? ¿Por qué me tuve que engañar? Tuve que negarme a mi mismo que ya no volvería. Prometí asesinarte y eso haré. Acabaré con tigo, acabaré con aquel que hizo de mi vida un maldito martirio.

Creí ya haber a prendido, creí no volver a matar más, mi sed estaba saciada, pero... pero al recordarte... Mi instinto despierta de nuevo, me enseñaste a asesinar, me incitaste a eso. Prometimos estar siempre juntos, me prometiste jamás abandonarme y ¿qué has hecho? ¡¡Me has dejado!! Lo que prometiste nunca hacer. Te fuiste, te marchaste de mi lado y ahora... es hora de que muera tu último recuerdo.

Prometí matarte, y eso haré. No saldrás victorioso de esta, no huirás como siempre lo has hecho. No, esta vez no, la profecía hemos de cumplir y seré yo el que quede vivo. Nadie me derrotará. Ya no tienes con que defenderte, ya no tienes a quien más usar.

Dumbledore, MacGonagall, Sirius, Lupin, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Draco, Snape, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Tonks, Arabella... Todos, todos muertos y tú te encargaste de que tuvieran la muerte más dolorosa. No solo quisiste que murieran así, los torturaste, los hiciste gritar, gritar de dolor, pero no todos lo hicieron, muchos se negaban a ceder, primero su salvador y después ellos, nunca rogaron.

Jamás olvidaré lo que le hiciste a Draco, jamás. Sus muñecas, sus pies, atados a una pared de loza fría, mohosa, su cuerpo contra ella, nunca grito, a pesar de todos los cientos de latigazos que le esparcías por todo su cuerpo. No te bastaba sentir su sangre en tu asquerosa piel, no te bastaba, querías oírlo suplicar, pero jamás arrancaste un solo susurro de su boca. Su cuerpo sangrante, poco a poco se debilitaba más y más, por cada herida repartida por su cuerpo una parte de su vida se iba, y no bastando con tu primera venida, volviste y en ese momento, no tuviste piedad, no la tuviste ¡¡¡MALDITO BASTARDO!! Aún puedo sentir el miedo en su rostro, su expresión de terror al ver lo que le tenía preparado. Cerré los ojos para no ver, no quería ver como acababas con mi amigo. Pude oír el rasgueo del aire, un gemido, un golpe sordo, el rodar de algo, el goteo de algo... Abría los ojos, solo ¿para qué? Para encontrar como habías terminado con su vida, lo convertiste en... en... un jinete sin cabeza. No soporte ver esa escena tan horrible, su cuerpo inerte, colgante de esas argollas que lo mantenían en pie aún, a pesar de que ya su cuerpo no tenía vida, a pesar de que ya no le serviría de nada estar de pie; ver como la sangre bañaba todo su cuerpo, otra, esparcida en la pared donde dejo este mundo, como tu túnica tenía más, ver la carne viva en su cuello, aún tibia y más sangre brotando de el, baje la vista solo para ver como había mas de su sangre esparcida por todo el suelo, siguiendo un arroyuelo que se había formado para arrinconarse en la oscuridad, seguí la vista en contra de esa pequeña corriente solo para toparme con.. con... con su rostro-varías lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos- pero había paz, tranquilidad. No estaba asustado. Cómo quería, maldita sea, que soltases su cuerpo, que me dejarás unirlo a su cabeza, revivirlo, pero no podía, la muerte no la puedo vencer. Odiaba esa imagen, te odiaba a ti, odiaba a todos... 

Me aseguraré de que estés con ellos, con todos lo que asesinaste, porque también eres un asesino como yo. Tú me incitaste a matarlos. Me aseguraré de que llegues con ellos, no te preocupes"

-Prometí matarte y eso haré- Y con un plop, desapreció.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

-Vaya. Miren que tenemos aquí-

-¡¡MALDITO BASTARDO!! ¡¡COBARDE!!-

"Si tan solo te hubieras quedado con migo, no tendría que destruir tu recuerdo, pero te negaste, ese maldito apareció y tú.. y yo... Tuve que matarlo y ahora es tu turno"

-Potter ¿por qué nos honra tu presencia?-

-¡¡ASESINO!! ¡¡¿¿POR QUÉ??!! ¿POR QUÉ LO MATASTE, POR QUÉ?-

"Por que tenía que hacerlo, no permitiría que fueras feliz cuando yo era tan infeliz por tu culpa, por tu estúpida culpa. Tu maldita llegada lo arruino todo. Me dejo, me abandono y ahora tu sufres"

-Era un traidor, Potter. Los traidores mueren- Dijo mientras veía como el joven de 20 años se debatía en los brazos de aquel dementor. Seguramente le estaría haciendo recordar la muerte de su amado, aunque el solo hecho de pensar en "amado" le dio asco.

**FLASHBACK**

_Por los desolados pasillos del castillo se oía el eco de unos pasos apresurados, y por la rapidez con que estos se oían, se podría asegurar de que corrían. Se detuvieron en seco. Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio formado por breves segundos de angustia que recorrían al joven cuerpo, parado sobre el marco, su respiración agitada, lágrimas en aquellos ojos esmeraldas, ahora, opacos por el miedo, el pánico._

_Al no encontrara a su amante en su despacho, había salido a buscarlo... Sus aposentos estaban destruidos, los libreros hechos pedazos, los libros contenidos en ellos estaban esparcidos por el suelo de la fría mazmorra. Algunos calderos destrozados, todo estaba desecho, pero ni rastro de él.. Solo una nota "Sufrirás como yo he sufrido, Harry"._

_Estaba de pie en el linde de la puerta hora destrozada por su enojo, miraba atónito la escena. N podía ser verdad, simplemente no podía... Él no podía aparecerse, ni siquiera entrar... Era imposible... Sus ojos recorrían la escena que tenía ante sus ojos: El cuerpo de su amante en el suelo, sus ropas destrozadas a jirones, marcas en todo su cuerpo, heridas, rasguños, moretones.... Marcas de la tortura vivida. Sus cabellos negros caían libremente sobre su pálido rostro, cubriendo la horrible mueca de dolor que cruzaba por su cuerpo, ya no podía soportarlo, simplemente era demasiado dolor. Un charco de sangre rodeaba la parte baja del cuerpo, ahí, donde la tortura fue mayor... Sus piernas, al descubierto, mostraban heridas profundas, heridas que aún sangraban. _

_Fue corriendo hasta él. Sujeto su cabeza entre sus manos, apartando los mechones oscuros con sangre coagulada que cubría su hermosos rostro, solo para darse cuenta de que ni una sonrisa había en su rostro, todo reflejaba el inmenso dolor que sufría. _

_-odio que me veas así- y gruesas lágrimas brotaron de aquellos enigmáticos ojos. Dejando así, un rastro de su recorrido por el rostro manchado de tierra, sangre y antiguas lágrimas secas._

_-Sshh... Calla... Saldrás bien, vamos levántate..- Dijo firmemente para que no notará como le temblaba la voz. No quería que se fuera, pero nada ya lo impediría._

_Sujeto a su amante por las axilas para levantarlo. El hombre en el suelo ni se inmuto, solo lo siguió mirando con aquellos ojos acuosos. Estaba tan ligero. Rodeo sus hombros con una mano, para levantarle más fácil. Pero un grito de dolor por parte de su compañero le hizo volverlo a soltar, dejarlo en el suelo. _

_-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te hicieron?- Pregunto el joven de ojos verdes a su amante._

_-Jaja! Qué tierna escena!!! Miren, vean como el joven lucha por que su cariño no se desvanezca ahora- Risas sonaron por todo el recinto- Entiéndelo, nada puedes hacer._

_-Vamos, apóyate en mi- Dijo sin siquiera voltear a ver al dueño de la nueva voz. Sabía claramente quien era- Vam... ¿Pero que..- La pregunta, no fue terminada. Vio como solo se levantaba una parte del cuerpo, solo una parte. _

_Miro aquel rostro. Ya no tenía una mueca de dolor. Ahora solo era una sonrisa suave, leve, de despedida._

_-Te amo, Harry. No te detengas por mí... Destrúyelo...- Lo último lo dijo en su susurro, casi inaudible._

_-Severus, yo también te amo, cariño. No me dejes- Depositó la parte del cuerpo que levanto en el suelo, delicadamente, tratando de no hacerle daño, aunque más daño ya no era posible. Acarició con suavidad una mejilla, recordando momentos felices.-No me dejes-_

_-Te amo... Lucha...hasta...el fin...-_

_Harry besó los labios de su persona, del cuerpo ahora inerte que estaba depositado en sus brazos... Ese sería el último beso... Era inimaginable lo que ese moustro le había hecho, no sabía cuanto sufrió, no lo sabía. Pero sabía la muerte, la causa de todo... Miro el charco de sangre que había a los pies de aquel cuerpo... Se quitó la túnica del colegio y la paso por encima del cuerpo. Con hechizo lo levanto._

_Caminado por los pasillos, con un bulto siguiéndole, lágrimas derramadas y aún saliendo de sus ojos, bañaban su rostro, sollozaba fuertemente al tener que llevar el cuerpo inerte de su profesor, de amigo... de su amante. Muerto, muerto por su culpa, separado, si, separado... Lord Voldemort, al parecer, quiso, partirlo por la mitad._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-No era un traidor- Dijo el Harry en susurros, tratando de reprimir aquellas amargas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, no lloraría, no ante él, no lloraría por su Severus, no, debería de ser fuerte, para vencerle, para vengar la muerte de su amado- Rompiste mis sueños, no... nos... nos íbamos a casar-

-Ese es mi trabajo, Potter. Hacerte la vida insufrible. Morirás esta noche, te reunirás con él-

-Lo vengaré- Un brillo se noto en sus ojos, un brillo de batalla, venganza, coraje- TE LLEVASTE A TODO LO QUE YO AMO. MIS AMIGOS, MI FAMILIA, MI HOGAR, MIS COMPAÑEROS, MI... MI NOVIO... NO TE DEJARÉ VIVIR-

-Pelea pues- Contestó tranquilamente- Aunque de aquí no pasas-

Después de eso, comenzó la batalla final. La escena era insólita. Harry aún con sus escasos 20 años de edad, era un mago ya con experiencia, le causaba problemas a su contrincante, quien, a pesar de todo, se defendía muy bien y no dejaba de atacar un solo instante, dando a Harry la desventaja de no poder atacar. Todo era un silencio total, entre los dos, roto por la pronunciación de los hechizos, en realidad había mucho ruido. Hechizos por ahí, maldiciones por acá, contra maldiciones, escudos, encantamientos, de todo había y quien estuviera ahí, no sabría distinguir quien era más fuerte.

Por fortuna de uno y desgracia del otro, aunque muy poca en realidad, no había nadie, solo cuerpos inertes, miles de mortífagos y aurores, todos caídos en la batalla antes de que llegase él. Todos defendían a Harry, no podían dejarle solo, todos murieron, incluyendo el sabio Albus Dumbledore, el licántropo Remus Lupin, sus amigos Fred y George, Bill, los pocos que quedaban con vida. Ron murió defendiendo a Hermione en un ataque al colegio, hacia dos semanas que eran novios, pero en vano Ron perdió la vida, Hermione no tuvo tiempo de escapar, fue asesinada; Seamus murió defendiendo a Ginny de las manos de Dean, quien después persiguió a Ginny hacia el Bosque Prohibido y le dio muerte, luego, Dean, al saberse manipulado por un Imperius producto de Lucius, se suicido... Todo, en el mismo ataque. Harry perdió a 5 amigos en menos de una hora y no pudo hacer nada. Charlie, Percy y Molly Weasley murieron en una emboscada a las afueras de Londres, cerca de un pueblo, Thikuy, iban en misión para la orden: recoger información. Jamás regresaron. Sus cuerpos fueron hallados cerca del rió, Molly descuartizada... Charlie y Percy, desmembrados...

Cada muerte, con el paso del tiempo, volvió a Harry más fuerte y decidido a acabar con el asesino y ahora lo tenía en frente. No sabía, ninguno de los dos, como terminaría esta batalla, pero sería hasta el fin... Ya no importaba más. Solo que uno de los dos muriera...

-¡Si no fuera por tu maldita madre- jadeó- no estaría aquí!.

-Mi madre no es ninguna maldita- Dijo cansinamente, Harry.

-het schreeuwt, aangekondigde dood!!-

De repente las varitas se unieron en el mismo hechizo, un rayo verde entrelazaba a los dos palitos de madera. Los dos podían sentir la vibración de ellas. Podían sentir la muerte estar a escasos centímetros de ellos. La muerte, estaba encerrada en el hechizo, un nuevo hechizo aprendido, sin medir consecuencias.

Tras varios minutos de lucha para que el maldito hechizo no los tacará a ninguna, llegó un momento en la fuerza se quedo en el centro... Harry alcanzo el nivel de poder de Voldemort o éste se desgasto tanto que perdió muchas... Una explosión llenó el silencio formado...

"Pasaría, lo sabía, pero soy inmortal...

¿qué pasa? No puedo morir, no puedo dejarlo... _Harry... _Mamá?... _hijo ven conmigo, es hora de volver a casa... _¿papá?... _Dulce corazón, ven, vamos, acércate... _¿Severus?... _Vamos flojo, arriba, ¿qué? ¿quieres que te levante?... _¿Draco?... _Harry, arriba campeón, hay mucha gente esperándote vamos..._ Pero ¿y Voldemort?... _Déjalo, más daño no hará. Ven. Dame tu mano..._ Severus, te amo, pero no puedo irme... _Aunque no quieras, héroe, ya es hora, el juicio final llega y no le irá muy bien... _¿el juicio final? Draco, no entiendo... _Nunca entiendes, aparte eres demasiado curioso y preguntón, cariño. Ven con migo... _Pero, Sev... _No te preocupes, hijo... ya no te preocupes, Harry... _Mamá, papá, Severus, Draco, esta bien...Adios mundo mortal. –Y con último vistazo al mundo donde vivió 20 años, se alejo rodeado de todo lo que amaba...

Pero qué, juicio final? ¿Qué diantre? ... _Tom Riddley, tu juicio final ha llegado. Serás juzgado por todos tus errores como humano. Fuiste condenado a vagar como un alma, sin ser fantasma, algo menos que eso. Caíste de nuevo en tu error al intentar encontrar la inmortalidad, pagarás tu deuda con los espíritus a los que condenaste a perder sus poderes por tu deseo de superioridad... "_

En el lugar de la batalla, solo había sangre esparcida por todo el suelo, miles de pedazos de cuerpos, cabezas, un ojo, una oreja, un pedazo de mano o lo que fuera una mano, diferente miembros del cuerpo, todos los que esa noche habían decidido salir a la batalla, mortífagos y aurores. Tras la explosión, solo pedazos de cuerpos habían quedado, restos de unos mezclados con el enemigo, sangre pura, mezclada con sangre sucia, tierra... Todos eran irreconocibles... De la guerra solo leyendas quedarían ya, ni un veterano de la lucha, Todos muertos.

Solo dos cuerpos quedan, un joven y uno que poco a poco se consume... Humo, y ahora cenizas... Ahora solo queda el cuerpo joven, sin un brazo, la falta de un pedazo de su nariz, y al acercarse, cuanta hay que darse, no esta completo... Partido en miles de pedazos, esparcidos por todos lados, también su sangre mezclada con más sangre... Solo quedaba la cabeza del que fuera un día "el Salvador del mundo" "El niño que vivi"...

La oscuridad reinaba en esta noche, la luna no decidió aparecer hoy, precisamente hoy, el día del juicio final.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, esta es la historia... Entiendan que paso por malos momentos, muy malos. Por favor, dejen Review, se los agradeceré mucho, es la primera vez que escribo algo tan... bueno algo así... Espero lo hayan disfrutado, Si hay jitomatazo, adelante, se acepta, hay que mejorar ¿vdd? Bueno, gracias por leerlo... Espero pronto subir otro... REVIEWS, PLEASE!!!!! nn


End file.
